Rezzurection
by Destined to Kill
Summary: (Sequal To Moral Darkness) Moral Has Shot Himself in Front of Rainbow Dash his body faded and all that remained was a Crystal Heart will there be a chance of bringing him back or will he be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Moral Darkness Part 2**

* * *

**Third Person**

**Rainbow Dash Zipped and Zapped Passed Many other Pegisi.**

**Buildings Zipped right next to her.**

**Rainbow Dash was still carrying the Heart Shaped Crystal.**

**Soon she arrived at The Library.**

**Rainbow rapidly knocked at the door.**

**The door opened and Revealed Twilight Levitating A book with the Title that read _'Rezzurection'_**

**'Perfect...She never learned the Bucking spell yet...'Rainbow thought Frustrated.**

**"Yes?"Asked Twilight.**

**"Do you know how to Rezzurect The Dead?"Asked Rainbow.**

**"Yes but...theres a Malfunction with the spell..."**

**"What kind of Malfunction?"**

* * *

**Earth,'The Lab',10/9/2025**

* * *

**"How Did he survive that blast?" Asked a Voice.**

"I dont know" Replied Another.

**Sai opened his eyes.**

**'I-Im Alive?'Sai Thought**

**P.O.V - Sai**

**'I cant be Alive...I SHOT MY SELF IN THE HEAD!'I yelled Mentally.**

**My vizion began to come back to me.**

**I looked around my surroundings.**

**I saw a HUMAN scientist and a HUMAN general.**

**'Was it a Dream?Was i just in a Coma?'**

**"Good Morning Sai!"Exclaimed the Genral.**

**I chuckled.**

**"Good Night." I reply then closed my eyes.**

**"Im tellin ya he was tired didn't even look at his...New Parts..."**

**My eyes shot open i looked at my arm it was a Mechanical Arm with the Letters W.M.D on it.**

**"W-WEAPON OF M-M-MASS DESTR-R-RUCTION!?" I yelled worried.**

**"Yup your a LIVING weapon sonny."Replied the general.**

**A/N:Thats some...Funny umm... Shit there.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Vlademere

**Third Person**

**Equestria**

**Ponyville**

**Twilight's Home**

**"Rainbow are you sure?There could be a chance of NEVER bringing him back..."Twilight Said to Rainbow.**

**"Positive 100 Perc-"**

***KNOCK***

**"Come In!"Invited The Guest.**

**The arrival shocked her...**

**"P-princess L-luna!?"Twilight Exclaimed in shock...**

* * *

**P.O.V - Sai**

**"GENRAL!"I Exclaimed"WHY THE FUCK AM I A ****_'LIVING WEAPON'_****!?**

**"To Win The War..."He Replied."NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!"He Ordered.**

**I left the building and went in the War Zone.**

**I looked down at my feet that was ALSO a W.M.D**

**'What The Fu-'**

***EXPLOSION***

**I look up and see a Kamakazi headed straight at me.**

**"SHIT!" I yell.**

**I point at it with my W.M.D arm.**

***ZAP***

**The plane Exploded.**

**"Whoa-ho-ho" I say excited.**

* * *

**Third Person**

**Equestria**

**Ponyville**

**Twilight's Home**

**"Twilight Sparkle we don't have much time so here it is...We need to bring Moral to life i know what false news sent to Rainbow Dash but all the guards are searching for Moral by finding his Spirtiual Prensents so i will guard you while i defend you." Princess Luna Said.**

**"Okay i will start the process..." Twilight said.**

**"Please hurry i think i see the Guards." Luna Replied.**

***Flash***

**"Im here Luna."**

**"Thank goodness your here Vlademere."Said Luna.**

**"I will help out twilight."**

**He began to fire a beam at the Heart and began to bring him back...**

**A/N:Vlademere is a Alicorn Guard for Luna**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Return

**Equestria**

**Twilights Home**

**Third Person**

* * *

**The Guards Were at the front door of twilight's home.**

**Luna Opened the door and Rapidly Fired Lazers from her horn.**

**"ALMOST D-DONE!" Yelled Twilight**

**Little Did she know that there was an Interception.**

**The heart began to shake Vigorously like it could cause ALOT of pain.**

* * *

**Earth**

**New York**

**Syracuse**

**P.O.V - Sai**

* * *

***Bathump!***

**"AHHHH GOD DAMN IT MY CHEST AHHHHHHHHHHHH SONOFABIIIIIIITCH THIS HURTS!"I yelled in Agony.**

**I fall and im out cold.**

* * *

***Location Unknown***

**"Is he ok-kay NuRSe ReDHeARt?"Asked a Dis-Ordered Voice.**

**"yEs he'LL bE okAy." Replied another.**

**I open my eyes.**

**I see the entire Mane 6,Luna,And another Ali-corn.**

**"S-shit?"I say in high confusion.**

**"Looks like we get to meet him."Twilight Said.**

**Fluttershy walked up to me with a blush.**

**"A-are y-you ok-kay?"She asked.**

**"Im fine but im in very d-deep confusion."I replied**

**"Moral try not to move." Said Redheart**

**"Okay why?"I ask."Im not in much pain"I say as i get up.**

**"W-wait h-how are you Not hurt?" She asks.**

**'I cant reveal the secret...'I thought.**

**"I guess im really fucking strong hehe." I chuckle nervously.**

**"Fucking?"She replies.**

**"Screw it Rainbow and Luna know ask them."I say.**

**"Hes a Human Traped in a Pony..." Said Luna.**

**"Dear Celestia,Lyra was right!" Rarity exclaimed.**

**"DONT MENTION THAT NAME!" I yell.**

**THE Heart Moniter was going fast.**

**Fluttershy and Rarity jumped at the loud yell of anger.**

**"W-whats wrong with Celestia?"Asked Fluttershy.**

**"Bitch wants me dead..."i say in a low tone.**

**"Why?"Rarity asked.**

**"No idea..."I reply**

***Knock***

**"Royal Guards,Open up you are harbouring a Dangerous Lounitic!"Yelled a Guard.**

**"THE FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME!?"I yell.**

**My eyes began to turn Red.**

**The door busts open.**

**I aim my hoof at the Biggest One to show whos boss.**

**"...Its The Last Stop..."**

**My arm shot a Large Blast of Darkness out of my hoof and hit helmet fell off.**

**"AHHH!"He yelled.**

**"B-BROTHER!?" Yelled twilight.**

**"Stand back little sister."**

**He fired a lazer from his horn.**

**It hit my arm.**

**"Pathetic..." I say.**

**"By the way...Last Stand is a bullshit Death Streak."**

**I fired another blast at him.**

***Yells of Agony***

**My eyes reverterted to there non glowing red eyes.**

**"You quit?"I ask.**

**"I Give I Give!"He said twice.**

"Now let me explain"I say.

**...**

**A/N:Live Long,Never Quit,Never Die...**


End file.
